1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device and method for breaking ampoules. In particular the device may be used for breaking ampoules in an apparatus for collecting and transporting biological specimens.
2. Description of Related Art
An element common to most devices for collecting and transporting biological specimens is an ampoule in a container that can be broken to release medium into the container to keep the swab and sample moist. A typical collecting and transporting device has been described in several publications and most specifically in U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,748.
A commercially available device for collecting and transporting biological specimens is the CULTURETTE.RTM. Collection and Transport System (trademark of Becton, Dickinson and Company) sold by Becton Dickinson Microbiology Systems, Cockeysville, Md. The CULTURETTE device is for collecting and transporting a biological sample with a protective sleeve or skirt surrounding the container where the ampoule, which is to be broken for use, is contained.
A problem that has confronted users of collection and transport devices is maintaining the viability and preventing the contamination of any biological sample which is collected. In spite of the use of a high level of skill and care in collecting the specimen so as to prevent contamination of the specimen, viability of the microorganisms is not always assured by the use of the prior art collection devices.
With the increased emphasis on the efficacy of medical products, a need exists for an improved device and method for effectively and efficiently handling ampoules. Such a device would be comparatively simple and inexpensive to manufacture as compared to available devices.